The present invention concerns a flexible packaging container, in particular a plastic film pouch or bag for bulk goods, comprising a front wall and a rear wall and a holding space formed between these walls for goods to be stored, wherein the walls at least partially are made of a film material, comprising an intermediate space formed by an inner ply and separated by the inner ply from the holding space, and wherein by means of a receiving space venting device arranged in the inner ply venting of the holding space into the intermediate space and by means of at least one further venting opening interrupting a transverse seam venting from the intermediate space out of the packaging container can be realized.
Prior art of this kind is disclosed in EP 1 607 393 B1. Usually, and thus also in the cited prior art, the longitudinal seams of bags are produced on the pouch back. Usually, on this side also the venting channel is provided in the area of overlapping edges of the container which is often produced from a flat film. When the bag with the venting opening in a longitudinal or transverse seam after filling is placed on the back, the intermediate space is compressed due to the material contained in the packaging container. Thus, venting cannot occur at all or only with difficulty. It is therefore conventional to first place the bags on the front side for venting purposes after filling, to then compress them to a flat state in order to vent them, and to subsequently turn them over in a turning station in order to then place them on pallets with the front side facing up. This entails expenditures with regard to time and machine technology.
Moreover, the overlap area is limited in regard to the width for reasons of material quantity and thus also costs, the same material must be used that is also used for the remainder of the wall.
It is object of the present invention to provide a packaging container which is better suited for a venting action and can be embodied less expensive with regard to manufacture.